


Trying On For Size

by clutzycricket



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, discussions of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: Sansa has a very unusual question for her roommate.Aegon is pretty sure he's going to hell, but he'll enjoy the ride.(Pun very firmly intended.)





	

If you had asked Aegon yesterday- hell, if you has asked thirty seconds ago- he would have told you that Sansa Stark was a sweet and innocent snowflake. 

Arianne had stopped teasing him about her. _Arianne_. Hell, she was still teasing poor Rhae about her boyfriend’s “magic wand.” (Though Sirius would probably actually get creative and embarrassing revenge on Arianne if she pushed too far.)

He forced himself out of the mental rabbit hole and tried to focus on the earth-shattering question that his- _completely platonic, avoid thinking about how her legs look in those sleep shorts and the adorable look on her face when she realizes she fell asleep on the couch again_ \- roommate had asked him.

“Me?” he said. He would go to his grave before admitting that he squeaked. 

“Well,” she said, blushing brighter than her hair, “you do come with good references.”

“Of course I do,” Aegon didn’t think before speaking. Uncle Oberyn had beat his father to The Talk, and a smirking Arianne had added her own two cents, mostly on how to make sure he didn’t leave his partner miserable.

He hadn’t spoken to either of them for a month, but he’d not done a shit job, either.

She calmed enough to scoff- a real one, closer to a snort, and she was smiling a bit. “You think that highly of yourself?”

“Well, I haven’t had complaints,” he said, forcing a casual smile. “But why the burning desire for me to tutor you about making the beast with two backs? There are plenty of guys- and girls, and probably people who identify as neither- who would love to explain things to you.”

Sansa bit her lip. “I did try it. Once.”

With Joffery, then. He’d really want to punch the fellow, but Mom had high recommendations for the DA who was trying the case against the Lannisters, it wouldn’t really do anything to help Sansa, and Arya would probably stab him for beating her to the punch.

Also, he might not stop, and murder was bad.

“And he sucked at it?” Aegon said, glad his mother insisted he get barstools with seatbacks and sides, like a cushy barrel. He’d probably have fallen off by now without them, the way this was going.

Also, Sansa was looking at him with very wide blue eyes, and that set of her chin that meant she really didn’t want to back down.

 “It wasn’t very… nice,” Sansa said. “It hurt, a bit, and…” She bit her lip. “He said it would be wonderful, and he seemed happy…”

“…Say no more, he clearly was a dick,” Aegon said, standing up. “Right, I’m going to brush my teeth, because I prefer minty fresh to leftovers when I’m working.” He winked. “Please don’t flee, I really don’t want to find a new roommate.”

She smiled. “That’s the other reason.”

“What, you now get to see me every day knowing what I look like naked?” Aegon said, grinning. “I understand, some beauty is just meant to be appreciated.”

“You do realize I’ve seen you naked plenty, right?” Sansa said, standing herself. “You forget to close the door when you shower often enough.”

“The door is busted,” Aegon said, shaking his head. “I should replace it.”

“The door isn’t broken, you just have to twist the handle back so it clicks,” Sansa protested. “I’ve never had a problem.”

“Pity,” Aegon said, waggling his eyebrows. “I feel like we should have equal opportunity fan service around here.” He dashes to the bathroom, which admittedly isn’t far.

Deciding that dousing himself in cold water would be counter to her plans, he instead took off his Dracarys Industries t-shirt and hockey sweats. Boxers were good- they weren’t hiding much, but good enough for what he wanted to do.

He stepped into his bedroom…

…Sansa was naked. In his bed. Well, sitting on the edge, arm over her breasts, and she was blushing like anything. He needed to check on that, first. Because he could probably deal with happy roommate he fucked- he’d done it before- but he wasn’t going to drive Sansa out of her own place.

But damn, someone had checked off all the boxes for “Things Aegon Likes” when planning Sansa. 

Her eyes had gotten wider when she saw him, a gratifying hitch in her breath, and she somehow got even redder. Maybe there was a problem with circulation?

“Alright, first thing first,” he said. “I am clean, I’m assuming you are clean because you have endured Little Bit’s lectures, I know you are on the pill, and I have condoms. If someone tries to get you to go without knowing any of that, taze them and call my lawyer if need be.”

She nodded. 

“Secondly, I need to to give me a signal if you aren’t happy, or if you need me to stop,” he said. “You want to explore, and you want to enjoy it. A safe word would be a great idea.”

Sansa bit her lip. “Winterfell? No, no…” she shook her head. “I think I’ll pick Lady.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Right, you say that, I stop. And where did you learn about safe words, sweetheart?”

She shot him a look. “I read about it in a book. How do you think I realized sex was supposed to be enjoyable?”

“You are friends with my cousin,” he pointed out. “And at least one of my exes.”

“Well, they helped,” Sansa said, something airy in her voice that didn’t bode well for his continued sanity. “But the books gave me some ideas to try.”

Last time she said a variation of that, they’d been living off experimental recipes for a month.

Choosing not to give all his attention to the thought of spending a month in experimental sex with Sansa, he let it go. “Right, so you know about foreplay?”

“In theory?” she said. 

He really, really wanted to go after Baratheon with a hockey stick.

“Right, so different people at different times need their own level and type of foreplay,” he said. “Stand up, please?”

Pity his mirror was behind the closet door, he could have used it as a teaching tool right now.

“Obviously, I shouldn’t just stick my dick in, you need lube,” he said, pretending he was just explaining a Mythbusters experiment or the absurdity of the people he worked with. 

He sounded even enough, at least.

“Nor should I just stick a finger up there,” he added. “First, you tease, build it up…” 

He flicked out a finger, in a simple gesture over red curls and down a bit. Mostly to see what her reaction was- if she flinched, he needed to see if she was really up for this. (God knew he was.) “Find out what gets you interested, and keep going.”

“There is more to it than that,” Sansa protested. 

“There is,” he agreed. “Can I continue?”

Her quiet ‘yes’ shouldn’t effect him like this, he told himself, but it was too late for his damn libido to take notice.

His only consolation was that Sansa looked just as turned-on, and just as confused.

(He’d probably need to ask what would happen after... this,  _before_ Dany came to visit.)


End file.
